pixarworldofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars 2
Cars 2 is the second movie of the ''Cars'' Series. Plot The film begins with British spy car Finn McMissile sneaking into a suspicious Oil Platform and finding that evil scientist Professor Z is in command of the operations there, but he is discovered and is forced to escape without getting enough info about the Professor's schemes. Meanwhile, after winning the Piston Cup for the fourth time, racecar Lightning McQueen returns to Radiator Springs and rejoins his best friend tow truck Mater. While watching the announcement of the first World Grand Prix sponsored by former oil tycoon Miles Axlerod to promote his new renewable fuel, Allinol, Mater gets angry when Formula Racer car Francesco Bernoulli starts boasting about how he is far faster than McQueen and he manages to contact the TV studio by phone to confront him. McQueen intervenes and accepts Bernoulli's challenge to race against him into the Grand Prix. By suggestion of McQueen's girlfriend Sally Carrera, Mater travels with him to Tokyo, Japan to the first race of the Grand Prix, but McQueen is worried if Mater could manage to behave properly. His fears are confirmed when Mater creates a series of ruckus in the debut party. While going to the bathroom, Mater comes across two thugs confronting an American secret agent named Rod "Torque" Redline, who slips a device containing classified info into his body without him noticing, and is approached by McMissile's assistant, Holley Shiftwell who mistakes him for the agent and they agree to meet during the race in the following day. Rod Redline is then captured and brought to Professor Z who reveals that cars fueled with Allinol explode when exposed to a high level of radiation. He makes a demonstration on the agent himself after figuring that Mater has the info and orders his men to capture him. The race in Tokyo begins and Bernoulli soon takes the lead until he is surpassed by McQueen. Professor Z's agents make use of a radiation beam disguised as a camera to ignite the Allinol in some competitors, leading to some accidents. McMissile and Shiftwell find that the agents are coming after Mater and manage to have him flee to the streets by hacking the transmitter he is using to pass instructions to McQueen, which ends up having McQueen surrendering the lead to Bernoulli by mistake. McMissile manages to save Mater from his pursuers, but McQueen blames Mater for losing the race and claims that he does not need his help anymore. Saddened for having his best friend angry on him, Mater leaves to the airport to take a plane home, but once again, he is pursued by the Professor's thugs, just to be rescued in time by McMissile. Still mistaking him for a secret agent, McMissile and Shiftwell ask Mater to help them thwart Z's plans. McQueen is greeted by locals in Santa Ruotina. In Italy, where the second leg of the Grand Prix is being held, Mater manages to infiltrate one of the criminals' meetings disguised as another tow truck. He finds that the mysterious chain of accidents occurring during the races is part of a plan to discredit the Allinol and ensure that all cars keep using conventional fuel to secure the profits of their organization who managed to secure the largest unexplored oil resources in the world. With most cars out of the race due to the explosions, McQueen and Bernoulli end up in first and second respectively. Miles Axlerod states that with the Allinol under suspicion he decides to suspend use of the fuel for the third and final leg in England, but McQueen states that he trusts Axlerod's fuel (by Fillmore's advice) and will keep using it. The criminals then decide to have McQueen killed in the next race. Mater reveals himself by accident and rushes to warn his friend, but is captured alongside McMissile and Shiftwell before being able to do so. Mater wakes up tied up in London inside Big Bentley with McMissile and Shiftwell, also tied up, minutes away from being crushed by its gears. The last race begins and the criminals use the radiation device on McQueen, but surprisingly, nothing happens. Mater learns that a bomb was put into Lightning's pit crew area, set to explode when McQueen stops there, and Mater manages to escape to warn his friends. The World Grand Prix racers drive through the streets of London. McMissile and Shiftwell succeed in freeing themselves as well, but find that the bomb is actually on Mater's bomb. They warn him about the bomb just when he is about to rejoin the others, and Mater flees to protect them, with McQueen going after him unaware of the situation. Professor Z tries to detonate the bomb remotely only to find that the device is out of the signal's range. He then orders his thugs to corner Mater with his friends to have them explode together, but the army and the police (helped by Sheriff and Sarge) intervene and Professor Z is captured by Finn and Holley have him arrested. McMissile orders Zündapp to deactivate the bomb on Mater but he claims that only the one who installed it is able to do so. Mater then figures out that the true mastermind behind the criminals is no other than Miles Axlerod himself whose aim was to have the world relinquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of the oil reserves in his possession. Axlerod ends up confirming Mater's suspicion when he is confronted by him and forced to deactivate the bomb with a voice command to prevent it from killing everyone. For stopping Axlerod's plans, Mater is knighted by the Queen and returns home with his friends where the cars from the Grand Prix take part into their own, unofficial Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Fillmore reveals that he replaced Lightning's Allinol before the last race with his own organic fuel mixture, which is what prevented Lightning from being affected by the radiation. McMissile and Shiftwell pay a visit to Mater and invite him to join them in another secret mission, but he declines, claiming that he is in the place he should be. Voice cast *Larry the Cable Guy: Tow Mater *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen *Michael Caine: Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer: Holley Shiftwell *Eddie Izzard: Miles Axlerod *Thomas Kretschmann: Professor Z *Joe Mantegna: Grem *Peter Jacobson: Acer *John Turturro: Francesco Bernoulli *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Guido Quaroni: Guido *Paul Dooley: Sarge *Lloyd Sherr: Fillmore / Tony Trihull *Jason Isaacs: Siddeley / Leland Turbo *Bruce Campbell: Rod "Torque" Redline *Michel Michelis: Tomber *Jeff Gordon: Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton *Darrell Waltrip: Darrell Cartrip *Brent Musburger: Brent Mustangburger *David Hobbs: David Hobbscap *Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie *John Ratzenberger: Mack *Lindsey Collins: Mia *Elissa Knight: Tia *Richard Kind: Van *Edie McClurg: Minny *Franco Nero: Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave: Mama Topolino / The Queen *Sig Hansen: Crabby *Jeff Garlin: Otis *John Lasseter: John Lassetire *Patrick Walker: Mel Dorado *Stanley Townsend: Victor Hugo / Vladimir Trunkov / Ivan *Brad Lewis: Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri: J. Curby Gremlin *Velibor Topic: Alexander Hugo *Sonoko Konishi: Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi: Daisu Tsashimi Category:Cars Series